


The pull of the moon ain't got nothing on you

by SadBwoiMikey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hog - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexy Times, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBwoiMikey/pseuds/SadBwoiMikey
Summary: The Marauders are in their fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.The story follows the boys (Mainly Lupin) on their search for adventure and maturity.(This story will get progressively more sexually explicit, I will try to stick to some sort of a plot but this will mainly be constant smut)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Morning after the moon

Remus woke up with a dull ache right behind his eyes, no doubt that it would have been due to last night's antics with the marauders.  
With a nasty taste in his mouth and his mind drifting to the prospect of breakfast: Bacon and eggs, beans on toast, all washed down with a nice sweet cup of tea.  
Remus pushed himself out of bed, allowing himself to start the day.

After a brisk shower, Remus made his way from his shared dorm and descended the cold curving stone steps towards the common room.  
"Mooney! catch!" although tired, his senses remained heightened for a few days after the full moon, he caught the small parcel without paying any attention to the thrower.  
The rugged boy plopped himself down onto the sofa in front of the fire between his friends, Munching on the half-eaten packet of chocolate that he had just caught.  
Sirius clapped his hands together "I do love weekends, what's the plan?" looking around at his still half-asleep friends, he sighed "taking it easy today I suppose; you tired Remus?" he shared a caring smile with the boy sat to the side of him   
"Suppose' just hungry" the chocolate muncher replied "Come on then, lets head down for breakfast, James! put that dam magazine down"   
James laughed, closing the glossy pages and leaving it on the side for later 

_"Chasers daily"_   
_An informative and insightful look into the wizarding world of Quidditch_

**_EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH "JENGEM FORTUNE"_ **

_SPAINS BEST CHASER?_

_All and more inside!_

"Why on earth you bother paying a subscription to that mundane magazine I will never know" Sirius laughed, pulling James through the portrait hole, Remus followed swiftly.

* * *

As they neared the large doors to the great hall the air around Remus smelt sweet, not an artificial smell nor one to sweet to breathe for too long, but a genuinely enticing smell, one that could lure him into the deepest and most dark parts of the forbidden forest, or maybe have him wade straight into the black river; basically, something smells wonderful. 

His heart rate quickened and his pupils dilated to such an extent that Sirius noticed "You alright mate? looking a bit, odd..." and no sooner than the smell entered his now flaring nostrils, it evaporated from the corridor completely, taking with it a guttural whine from Remus' throat, earning a concerning look from both James and Sirius.

Remus stood there for a few short seconds before being pulled out of his trance-like state and simultaneously being pulled into the great hall, now it was only the smell of glorious breakfast foods flooding his nasal passage, bringing him back to his surroundings.

Remus sat down on the bench next to the fourth Marauder who had been stuffing his face since breakfast started an hour ago. "I should have known you'd be here Wormtail, enjoying breakfast?" James chuckled, the short stocky boy sent James a smile with his mouth filled with egg and beans dripping down his two chins "And suddenly I seem to have lost my appetite" Remus swallowed, shaking open the day's daily prophet, still feeling Sirius' eyes on him. Before Remus had the chance to start reading the paper two tanned hands appeared above the pages, slowly lowering the paper down to the table, leaving Remus to abandon it, passing it down the table calmly. "Yes?" Remus half-heartedly spoke, eyebrow raised "You sure you're feeling alright Moony?" Sirius asked, also with his eyebrow cocked "Quite sure, just a bit jittery" a moment of silence passed "senses are still sky-high, noting to worry about pads" Remus reassured his friend before dropping two cubes of sugar into his already poured tea, Sirius past him a plate with two buttered crumpets on and a small pot of jam "Thanks pads"

Breakfast was soon over and once again the Marauders found themselves pushing each other through the portrait hole and stumbling into the common room. As is was a weekend the common room was bustling with their school mates, so in light of their troublesome escapades, all four of them retreated to their shared dorm in an effort for some much-needed privacy.

"We working on the map today? or sneaking off to Hogsmeade? what is it the lads?" Sirius beamed, swinging from bedpost to bedpost "We can work on the map tomorrow Pads, we should probably get some revision done today" James answered, noticing Sirius' pout he looked towards Remus for backup "You know Pads, our O.W.L.S are coming up, and I don't think we have actually done any sturdy revision at all this year, let's just get it out of the way today and you can choose what we do tomorrow" Remus smiled up at him, Sirius slumped back down onto the bed "Fine, fine, boring stuff first, fun stuff later" he huffed.

* * *

The library was not usually a place that Sirius found himself spending much (or if any) time at all, and he would stick by his decision. Yes, he liked to read but why would he spend time reading in the library when he could take out a book and read outside, or in the common room or anywhere other than the boring library. No talking, no eating... probably no smiling either. Sirius sighed, a loud attention-grabbing sigh "Sirius?" Remus near growled with gritted teeth "Why are we here?" the dark shaggy-haired man asked philosophically, looking up at the high ceiling of the library and sighing as he mused (Sarcaticly of course) Remus thought for a second "Because we're wizards?" he smirked from the corner of his mouth "I meant why are we here! why are we in the library!" Madam Pince sent a cold stare towards the two boys, mainly at Sirius "Not why are we at Hogwarts" he whispered, trying hard to keep his voice down "James likes the scenery" Both boys turned towards Peter; who had snuck up on them "Look" three pairs of eyes made there way to James, who had been sat on an empty table, several books open in front of him but not reading any of them, his gaze stuck on a girl sat on the table opposite, a pretty girl, red hair, fair skin, he was immersed with her. 

Remus and Sirius both took a seat either side of James, planting their elbows on the table and holding their head in their hands, gazing across the room, mimicking James; although he seemed to be a lot less obvious. 

James quickly swiped his arms across both sides of himself, causing Remus and Sirius' arms to part from under them, leaving their heads to fall onto the table in sync, again gaining them a stern look from the young librarian. All four boys snorted with laughter, and James was pleased to see Lily's green eyes smiling back at him. "Hey, I'll meet you guys later, I have -ugh, something to do" James stood from his seat and crossed over to where the redhead sat, Sirius wolf whistled but unfortunately then met the eyes of Madam Pince who was staring back at him but pointing to the exit with a distasteful look on her face. The four boys turned to three, and the three boys exited the library.

The three decided to spend some time outside the castle. It was nearing spring in Hogwarts, early march has always been Remus' favourite time of year, a slight autumn breeze still swept the grounds but instead of dead leaves, the breeze brought a fresh smell probably due to some of the more pleasing plants beginning to spring and blossom from the ground. It was still early in the day so there was still mist cascading down the hillside and pooling into the black lake, a very pretty sight. The grass was still slightly dewy meaning that when the boys sat down they found their trousers beginning to dampen beneath them "Great, gonna have a wet arse for the rest of the day now" Peter groaned, looking vaguely uncomfortable "It could be worse" Remus shrugged "Why don't you run back up to the dorm and grab a blanket Wormtail?" Sirius added, nodding at the boy as he stood back up, Remus knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as the stocky boy bounded back towards the castle. Once Peter disappeared into the castle Sirius spoke a small incantation and suddenly the grass under them was dry "What was that about" Remus asked "I assumed you didn't want to talk about what happened earlier with Wormtail here" Sirius leant back with his arms keeping him up from behind him "Now, what was that about" Remus remained silent "In the great hall, James and I both saw your eyes, for a split second I was worried that you were going to go feral" Sirius chuckled but remained sincere "Honestly, I did to" Remus dropped his head for a moment before raising it again, looking his friend in the eye "Listen, I don't know what happened" Sirius cocked his eyebrow again "Honestly, I've never experienced that before, it was like something took over me, that smell" "Smell?" Sirius interrupted "There was this smell, back in the corridor, it was almost like I lost control of myself for a moment, only a moment" Remus lent forward on his palms "And what happened next?" Sirius was full invested into this conversation at this point "Well... the smell, just disappeared, drifted away" they sat in silence for a moment, both pondering on the reasoning for Remus' odd behaviour "Could it be because you've just had your moon?" Sirius asked, looking to Remus for an answer that he couldn't actually give "I don't know Pads" He shrugged, gesturing to Peter who was fumbling towards them with a large blanket in his hands.

After a while of studying outside James came strutting down the steps of the castle heading towards the other Marauders with a cheesy grin on his face "Looks like someones struck gold" Sirius nudged Peter on the arm, wiggling his eyebrows. James sat on the blanket next to Remus, resting his head on Remus' shoulder "So? what happened" Peter asked "I asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me next week" He smiled dreamily "And what? She said no?" Asked Peter, three quizzical faces turned to him "If she said no then why on earth would he be so smitten?" Remus asked, earning a chuckle from Sirius "Oh yeah, makes sense" A blush crept up his neck.

* * *

The day had been quite uneventful, James did nothing other than talk about Lily and plan his trip to Hogsmede, Peter hung on every word from his mouth, sometimes weighing in with suggestions and ideas, although non of them were good ideas everyone bit their tongues, Sirius spent some time mocking James but quickly turned his attention to the map, checking if there was anything that could be added from memory; Remus kept his nose buried in his book, he wasn't really reading it though, the book could have been in Italian for all he knew, he was just thinking about that smell, that godly smell. 

The afternoon passed quickly and soon enough it was time for dinner, all books have been put away, the map is hidden and James' face has finally gone back to normal, the only thing that was not quite right was that since Remus walked into the great hall goosebumps formed on the back of his neck and he felt a slight buzzing run through his body, how curious. His senses seemed to be working overtime, his ears prickling over the sounds of cutlery clinking and slurping, it's like he could hear everyone's conversations but could not understand them as he was hearing them all at the same time, that was until he heard a whimper, his head shot up and snapped in the direction of the whimper, Remus quickly scanned the surrounding area but saw nothing out of place, he was going to go about his usual business until that smell, the same smell from earlier made its way back up his nose, his eyes shot wide open as he stood from the table. Again Remus scanned the area, and the smell began to subside, out of the corner of his eye a figure rushed out of the great hall, the smell seemed to travel with it. He was so enthralled with following the scent that he couldn't hear his friends calling out for him as he himself rushed out of the doors, following the smell.

He must have run the whole length of Hogwarts trying to keep up with the scent, through the corridors, up the stairs, through some doors, more corridors and down a few more flights of stairs, just when he thought he had caught up with it a hand stopped him and Remus emitted an audible growl from deep in his chest, a feral animalistic noise he did not know he could even produce "Woah Woah Woah, Mooney, calm down, it's just me" Remus hadn't even realised but he had tackled his own friend down to the cold ground and currently had his collar in his own hands "Pads? Oh my, what am I doing" Remus sat up and held his head "What happened," He asked, pulling Sirius to his feet "You just bolted up from the table, I was worried about you so I chased after you, I thought that you were going to run into that wall, to be honest with you" Remus turned and found himself almost nose to nose with a brick wall, was there not a door here a moment ago? "I'm losing it Pads" Remus shook his head "You probably just need some rest, let's just go back to our room yeah? don't worry, we will work this out, there must be a reason for all this" 

Both boys departed from the empty corridor, or empty so they thought


	2. Melted chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus make some shocking discoveries.

Remus and Sirius stayed in their dormitory trying to research smells corresponding to werewolves but it was getting dark outside and when James came crashing through the door with Peter both boys hid their books away.  
They all settled into their beds, Sirius intensely staring at the map with his arms holding it out to the ceiling as if he's trying to crack some kind of code (Which he probably was) Peter had been out cold since he first laid on his bed, still wearing his day clothes.  
Both James and Remus laid on their backs staring at the wooden ceiling of their four-post beds, although they both had very different things on their minds.  
"Prongs?" Sirius rolled onto his stomach, cupping his face with his hands "Pads?" James tilted his head to meet his friend's gaze "Wanna cuddle?" James rolled his eyes "Piss off Padfoot" Remus chuckled, propping himself up and leaning back on his elbows "Jame's doesn't want to cuddle with you because you smell like wet dog" Sirius looked offended "Well... So do you" Silence fell over the dorm before they all burst into laughter, trying hard not to wake Peter.

Remus was usually the last to fall asleep, and it proved no different on this night.  
He quietly moved over to the side of his bed and reached out towards Sirius, slowly taking to map out of his sleeping hands, being sure to leave him still. Remus just wanted to be a little nosey before bed.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Remus whispered into the darkness, watching the map come to life.  
A lot of the map had already been discovered, thanks to Sirius' thirst to complete it so fast, but there was a fair bit that was untouched, that's what Remus paid most attention to.  
He was looking over all these blank areas, most of the blank spaces seemed to reside in Slytherin territory, but they had a lot of time to uncover the mysteries of the map, they still had two years.  
As his eyes wandered over the map he found himself gazing down at a large blank patch, one second the corridor in front of it was empty and the next a name floated out of the blank space and out of the corridor, Remus did not recognise the name.  
In his sleep driven haze Remus rubbed his eyes and slid the map back into Sirius' hands, he knew that if he didn't have it in the morning all hell would break loose, quietly he drew the curtains around his bed and drifted off to sleep; Making a mental note to check out that blank bit the marauders tomorrow.

\------  
 _Breed, Breed, Breed_  
 _Why does it smell so fucking good here?_  
 _He nuzzled into the smell, his nose brushing upon soft cold flesh._  
 _She was mewling under him, submitting to him._  
  


Remus woke up in a cold sweat and panting into his pillow, hips slamming down onto the mattress beneath him as if he was being possessed, he began to bite and pull at the pillow with his teeth, and within seconds, before he even knew what was happening he spiled himself over his bedsheets, a remarkably embarrassing way to start the day. He waited behind the privacy of his curtained bed until one by one his friends left the bedroom, only then did he quickly clean himself up and drag himself into the shower 'It feels like the separation between Moony and myself is getting thinner, why can't I control myself, why am I acting like an animal' Remus thought to himself as the almost scalding water cascaded down his scarred body.

Over the next few days, Remus tried to uncover the blank space on the map, unfortunately, it genuinely did just seem to be a blank part of Hogwarts, he walked around looking for a door of some sort but there wasn't one, he would just be walking around in a circle, face to face with the same wall he ended up at that night during dinner when Sirius stopped him. He decided to take the plunge and tell Sirius what has been going on. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but he trusted his friend. A few more days past which found a few students sat in one of the halls quietly studying, Remus and Sirius sat furthest away from everyone, a large blush could be seen creeping up on Remus' face.

"MATING SEASON!?" Remus whisper screamed looking straight at Sirius "listen, listen, it makes sense no? Here me out" he waited for Remus to give him the go-ahead "So... it's fair to say that your ugh- libido has gone up yes, right, so I was in the library" "you?" Remus interrupted "You were in the library? Sirius Black? You hate nothing more than the library" "Yes, well, this is important, now stop interrupting me" Sirius straight-faced "right, where was I" Remus raised his eyebrow "right, the library- so I was perusing the books in the restricted section, and I found this" Sirius dropped a large, dusty book onto the table in front of Remus. Sirius opened the book to a page that he had marked with a little bookmark which had a shaggy dog on the top (which had been a present from Peter) and they both looked at the pages together. "So, basically, moony has hit puberty" Sirius sniggered, Remus shoved an elbow into his ribs "Owch, I'm just trying to help" he fake cried, pulling Remus into his side as they continued to read down the page.

_An of age **Lycanthrope** will experience intense sexual arousal. For an **Omega Lycanthrope** a heat will appear once every 3 months, lasting 3- 7 days For an **Alpha Lycanthrope** they may fall into a rut during **mating season** or in turn, a rut may be induced if an Alpha is in the presence of an omega in heat._

A moment of silence fell over them both "so, which one am I?" Sirius opened his mouth and closed it again, instead he quickly turned to another page.

_The **Omega** will experience their first heat by the age of 13, their heat may not have a sexual aspect until they're mature enough to undergo such things. The **Alpha** may not experience their first rut until the age of 16, due to the quick flash flood of hormones on they're 16th birthday._

Known to both boys Remus Lupin had just celebrated his 16th birthday at Hogwarts, three days ago. "Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Remus shrugged, Sirius shook his head "it gets better" Sirius grinned, turning the page once more.

_Scenting in regards to heat/ruts_

_**Pheromones** will be released from both Alpha lycanthropes and Omega lycanthropes constantly, although during a **heat/rut** the pheromones will be considerably more noticeable. **Pheromones** will also be high around the spring due to **mating season.**_

It took Remus a few minutes to take in the information, Sirius just watched him with a minuscule smirk on his face "Do you know what this means?!" Sirius hit his hands to the table "That I'm going to start shagging everything in sight, like a fucking randy chihuahua" Remus' head hit the book below him "well, yeah maybe, but don't you understand, that smell you've been smelling?!" Remus looked up "there's someone else like you! Here in Hogwarts, then whoever it is has been sending some pretty intense signals" Remus wished he could glue Sirius' eyebrows to his fucking face so they couldn't wiggle "I can't imagine the signals that I've been sending off, god, what if I've scared them off" again Remus collapsed into his books "we need to find out who this other person is, do you think we can work them out from the scent?" Remus shrugged, head still laid onto of the book "well, what does it smell like" Remus raised his head. He had been so caught up in the pheromones that he hadn't compared the smell to anything, hed been to busy following his dick to use his common sense. "I, I don't know..."

"To think, one day you could have cute little fury babies, Imagine" Sirius joked as they walked to their last class of the day, he braced himself for impact but Remus was deep in thought 'A swollen belly, full of my offspring' a thought that made Remus' mouth water, he swears he could feel his canines grow in his mouth for a second. For the rest of the walk (and the entirety of the class) Remus remained silent, willing his thoughts to stay pure, worried that if there was the possibility of another like himself, walking the same corridors and attending the same classes as him could pick up on his own scent 'God, I wonder how I smell'

In fact, Remus' smell did linger the school halls, and one individual tried hard to block out the smell: Roasted chestnuts and melting chocolate mixed with fresh parchment and early autumn air with a hint of lemongrass, such a warm and inviting scent, however, they knew they couldn't get to close, not just yet. Although, the animalistic game of predator and prey they had played (unbeknownst to the alpha) nights before had been the most carnal and lascivious time of the young omegas' life, being able to give into yourself is a beautiful thing.

Remus would be lying to himself if he said that he did not enjoy the dreams that had been invading his sleeping mind for the last two weeks but it would be nice to not have to wake up in the morning and have to sneak around his friends. Every morning would bring the same routine; Wake up in a cold sweat, half asleep and half-dazed, fuck the shit out of the mattress or the pillow, trying his hardest not to growl or groan as he came moments after coming to his senses, hand in hand cumming onto his sheets that had been washed daily and seemed to be starting to fade in colour. Obviously, Sirius knew and would always send him a hearty wink in the common room when Remus would drag himself down the stairs in the morning. Remus wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.


	3. An omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase to draw them together.

April was suddenly on the doorstep, all the flowers had started to blossom and work in greenhouses seemed to be in full swing, which is where we could find Remus and Sirius.

"You're supposed to snip it at the bottom, not the top! do you have a deathwish?" Sirius apologised to the herbology professor before handing over the small plant which had begun to spew green and yellow liquid all over his work station, once she walked out of the greenhouse the two chuckled. Once the lesson was over the two met up with Peter and James who had just come from a disastrous lesson in charms "What happened to you!" Remus shrieked looking at the short pudgy boy who was currently sporting a shiny bruise below his left eye "We were doing a re-cap on some charms and he Accio-ed a book straight into his face, unfortunately, it was a huge book on werewolf lore" James laughed again "Seems fitting right ?" Sirus chuckled suggestively bumping his elbow into Remus. Soon enough they were all off to dinner, well all apart from Peter who was advised to get his eye looked at by Madam Pomfrey before he ate (he was not best please)

Yes, Peter Pettigrew was in fact a marauder but without the map, his ability to navigate the vast many corridors, floors, rooms and halls of the school was less than praiseworthy. Thinking that he was completely lost he was about to start backtracking his steps, he could probably make it back to the great hall in time for his main meal. As he turned he stopped, out of the corner of his eye, several spindling lines made themselves apparent on the wall, he watched with his jaw almost touching his scuffed shoes, the black lines began to morph together forming in the shape of a large mysterious door. Curious.

Peters's belly rumbled as he pushed open the great door, he was almost knocked down by the sight in front of him: Cakes, hundreds and hundreds of cakes, chocolate cakes, vanilla and strawberry, red velvet, caramel cream! Cakes shaped like sliced watermelon, cakes in the shape of animals and buildings, anything you could think of, what a wonderful sight to see. Without a second thought Peter indulged himself with handfuls of different types of cake, he ate and ate and ate until a thought dawned on him 'My friends, I should take some to them, show them what I've found, I don't think it's on the map yet, Sirius will be happy' and with that, he took as many cakes as he could hold and made his way back to the dorms, no doubt that dinner is over.  
"Bloody hell Wormtail, have you held up a bakery?!" James cried, rushing over to help his friend to lower the sweet goods "Cakes, there are so many, found a room, don't think it's on the map!" Sirius' ears seemed to perk up, grabbing the map and also grabbing Peter they all tumbled down the stairs together and followed short boy, who still had icing around his mouth.  
They all stood staring at the blank wall, Sirius looking down at the map "It was here, a door just appeared! I swear!" Sirius put a hand on Peters fat shoulder trying to calm him yet paying no attention to him, casually walking up to the wall and inspecting it, placing his tanned hand on the brick, just like that the wall came to life.

The four students stood back stunned, It hadn't slipped Remus' mind that this was the wall he had almost run into weeks before, Sirius was to emersed in his map to notice, running straight in with his map in hand.

Sirius was stood in the middle of the room, a different room than Peter had described; The cakes had been replaced with maps of all kinds, globes and atlases, books piled high up to the ceiling and tones of compasses littering the tables, in the centre was a large table with two chairs one side and two chairs on the other side.

-"Brilliant, you know what this is?" James walked around some of the tables, looking into some large magnifying glass which distorted his face making Peter laugh (icing still around his mouth) -"Its the room of requirements! we found the room of requirements!" Sirius nodded at James' reply -"Well, actually, Wormtail found it, well-done mate!" -"Yeah, well done Peter!" Remus patted the short boy on the back, a crimson blush working up his neck and engulfing his face.

Each boy sat down at the table, still looking around the room in amazement, Sirius sighed in frustration and shook the map "It doesn't show up on the map, why doesn't it show up on the map?" he knitted his eyebrows together "Maybe it's for the best pads, think of it like this" - Remus stopped to look around the room once more "It's like our own secret room!" except Remus didn't really believe it, since a sharp and familiar smell seemed to be floating around him.

It wasn't as overpowering this time, more subtle but still obvious; Honey and lemon, parma violets with undertones of sea salt and damp earth. He could actually smell it, whoever the scent belonged to had been here. As he was talking with the other Marauders Remus began to try and rub his scent around, he had no idea if it was working because he had no way of smelling himself. He would rub his back against the back of the chair as if he had ich, he stood from his seat and began to touch everything, hoping to leave a trace of himself on the objects.

"You seemed a bit fidgety down there Moony" Peter observed, jumping back onto his bed "You did now I think about it, you alright?" James spoke, turning in his bed to face Remus "Getting close to the moon is it?" Sirius asked, helping Remus out and giving him a quick way out of the conversation, he'd never been a good liar at the best of times, lying to his friends would be extremely obvious, Sirius had truly saved him.  
"Yes Pads, I think your right" he wasn't lying, the moon was slowly creeping up and would be with them in less than a week. "Right, now that's out of the way I must bid you goodnight lads" James smirked, sliding on his jumped and making his way to the door "oi, where are you going?" Sirius questioned "one miss Lily Evan's has asked me to spend the night with her" he winked in response "dam, knocked from four bachelors to three" Remus chuckled "what about that 7th year you were seeing pads?" Peter asked, Sirius' face quickly morphed into fake sadness "oh, he just wasn't doing it for me anymore" he winked.

Almost as soon as James tiptoed out the door, Peter was fast asleep and snoring. "How are you feeling Moony?" Sirius asked with a caring tone "actually, not half bad to be honest, better if anything" he smiled sliding off his shirt and slipping off his shoes "When we were in the room of requirements, were you leaving your stink on everything?" Remus chuckled "To be honest, I didn't realise I was doing it when I started but, I was thinking, whoever this other person is, obviously knows that it's me, right?" -"That's a fair presumption" -"yes well, their scent was in that room, it wasn't super strong, slightly faded if anything" Remus paused for breath "So hopefully if they go back to the room of requirements, they'll know that I know what's going on? You know..." -again, he paused looking to his friend before dropping his head down onto his arm and huffing "ugh, I don't know, I'm still new to this pads!" He muttered "Moony! Don't worry, I'm sure whoever it is will love your stink! Calm down!" Sirius made his way to the side of Remus' bed, making the mattress dip down as he sat next to his panicking friend, his arm snaking around his shoulder and pulling close for a reassuring hug "You're overthinking, it's obviously got something to do with your 'animal side' so maybe don't go into such human detail with it? Just kind of... follow your heart...? Maybe?" -Remus snorted "Maybe your right" Sirius retreated to his own bed and both boys stayed up for a little while longer before falling asleep in comfortable silence.

Remus got woken up early the next morning by James pretty much floating into the dorm, noticing that he was awake he shot his friend a cheeky smirk "Morning Moony" James sang, flopping down on his bed "someone's happy this morning, how did your evening go" Remus asked, repositioning himself on his side in order to speak with James "It was brilliant! That girl will be the death of me" he smiled "Prongs?" A groggy voice mumbled from beneath a mound of blankets, slowly revealing himself to be Sirius "Soo... did you do the deed? Or leave her wanton or in need?" Sirius' rhyme made the two chuckle "a gentleman never tells... but yeah, we did it" Sirius cheered, arms up in the air and everything which in return cause Peter to stir.

Halfway through the day, Remus found himself with a free period, unfortunately, the others had a study session. It had crossed his mind that he could join his friends but he decided that it would be quite nice to sit near the black lake for a while.

The lake was as still as it always was and the giant squid residing in the lake could be seen smoothing his tentacles across the water before delving deeper, probably hunting Grindylow's for his lunch. 

Remus dropped his bag and sunk down onto the floor under a large oak tree, looking past the lake and all the evergreens surrounding it, breathing the fresh air deep into his chest.

He wasn't alone at the lake, after a few moments of silence he knew that. Because there was another towards his left sat much closer to the lake than him, her feet bare with her toes dipped into the water as she read, a book that Remus could not see from where he was sat.

He watched her, eyes glued to her frame. Her hair a reddish-brown colour, he would say auburn but it was more dark than light, she had it half tied up with bits framing her face and some tucked behind her ears. 

She felt his eyes on her, hiding a smile behind her book she looked up, straight at him.

The second their eyes connected Remus knew it was her, a chill driving down his spine as he gingerly stood, books spilling off his lap as if he forgot they were there.

In return she stood to meet his eye level but as soon as be began to stalk slowly towards her she giggled, turned and ran.

'Is she playing a game? is this a game?' he thought, eyes frantically watching her weave through the greenery, he started to chase her.

As he chased her across the grounds the wind swept through her hair, the same sweet smell of honey and lemon seemed to be egging him on to catch up with her, the humid earthy smell seemed to be fitting as he bare feet moved nimbly over the damp soil, not once did she trip over the withered roots of the many scattered trees in the area, she was graceful, to say the least.

Remus, on the other hand, had tripped over several roots and stumbled on uneven ground, she would giggle through the greenery which just captivated him even more.

With a simple charm, the omega hit the knot of the tree, immobilising its swinging branches; and just like that, she stopped, she was waiting for him. 

Remus slowed down, he was a stone throw away, steadily perusing her.

She was inviting him to her, and once he was close enough she bared her neck for him, deep within him he knew that this was the ultimate show of submission.

His mouth found her neck, his nose flaring as he inhaled her scent, without a second thought he nuzzled into her breathing deeply, making sure he would be able to smell this scent for days. 

She whimpered and leaned into his touch, they both collapsed onto the ground together.

Remus was top of her, his knee in between her legs as he continued to take in her scent, she was completely giving herself to him. 

Even time could not tell how long they had been on the floor but it began to grow dark and neither of them had even spoken a word, only the most guttural instinctive noised exiting the pair, if it had been any closer to the moon Remus would have taken her right there on the lawn, under the tree. 

"You smell so fucking good" he groaned into her neck, teeth brushing over her pulse point- she shivered and let out a whine for him "What's your name?" he asked, pulling himself away with the will power of a god "Michelle" shes smiled at him "I'm-" 

"I know, Remus" He was shocked to hear his name leave her lips "I've been watching you, you've been calling out" it would explain how she knew about the knot in the willow "Calling out?" he questioned "Your wolf, can you not feel it? close to the surface, he's searching for...well, he's searching for me" 

She held her hand to his chest, Moony was, in fact, trying to claw out of him "Are you... like me?" he was trying to use his words properly but the smell was so close, his eyes hadn't left her neck "A werewolf?" she giggled, finally drawing his eyes to hers once more.

They flashed amber, only a split second, he could have missed it if he blinked but he saw "Why didn't you revealed yourself to me sooner? how long have you known about me?" he sounded almost hurt "I imagine that maybe you're not so well-read on your own heritage? the chase is the best bit" she paused with a glint in her eye "I had to wait until you were ready, otherwise you would have taken me fully, maybe even without my consent, it's dangerous for unmatted omegas, I had to be sure about you before it went any further" she took time explaining everything to him, being sure not to miss out anything important "If you want, we can talk more about it, but I don't think this is the best place for it" she gestured to the twitching tree, slowly but surely the tree would come back to life, it also wouldn't be happy about being incapacitated for longer than unusual.

"Well, its almost dinner, my dorm would be empty" He shrugged, before realising that he may have sounded a little to forward "I didn't mean-ugh, only if your comfortable" He blushed, causing her to smile "I trust you, Remus if either of us is going to lose control it's not going to be you" She winked, this threw him off a little.

She stood and held her arm out to him, he took it and they walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

The pair made there way up the moving staircase, Remus tripped a few times as he could not keep his eyes off Michelle, as he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings he was caught off guard when she shoved them both into a near broom cupboard, he found himself once more engulfed in her enchanting smell, except this time it was so much stronger due to them being in a closet only big enough for the two of them, she looked back and held a finger to her lips.

Footsteps passed by them and slowly faded as they moved away from them, that's when she stepped out pulling him out with her "I wouldn't have thought it would look good on your part if anyone saw you bringing a Slytherin back to your dorm" She winked.

He hadn't noticed the green of her robes, or the silver of her jewellery; he'd been so oblivious staring at her, not that it mattered of course.

"Are you sure you don't mind skipping dinner?" she asked as he opened the door to his dorm for her "I'm sure, Id rather be here, with you..." he made himself blush with his own sentence.

She walked straight over to his bed and plopped herself right in the centre, he just stood and watched her "How did you know that my bed?" stupid question "It smells like you silly, you can join me you know" his feet suddenly bewitched shuffled across the floor to unite with her.

They spent some time talking about themselves, getting to know each other; but she seemed to know a great deal about Remus already. He learnt that her favourite book was actually a muggle written book called 'The Crystal Cave' and her favourite colour was yellow, she was pureblood but had a fascination with muggle studies; which shocked Remus, given Slytherins reputation.

"How long have you been a lycanthrope?" she asked after a moment of silence "I was bitten as a child, I can't really remember, I've tried to block it out of my mind as much as I can" he sighed "What about you?" 

"I was born into it, a family trait I guess" Shes smiled "Talk about being born cursed" he chucked but she just furrowed her eyebrows "Is that what you think? this isn't a curse Remus, I'm grateful to be what I am-" she paused and moved closer to him on the bed, holding her hand to his face, tracing her cold fingers over his white scars "We are both gifted with this, and now we are gifted with each other" she swang her legs over him, straddling him.

"Just let go, Remus, be who you are in your heart, you know... you're my alpha" she purred into his ear, and in less than a second he hitched her legs up closer to him and flipped her onto her back. 

"I don't know what you're doing to me" he growled, his hands finding her hips and his mouth making a trail up from her collarbones to her throat "Trust Moony" she whispered, using wandless magic to draw the curtains around them.


	4. Please her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut from the get-go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in so long, would really appreciate your input.

He nipped along her jawline seeking out her mouth, sharing a kiss before losing himself in her body, she began to pull his shirt over his head as he made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, the top half of the buttons seemed to pop off all by themselves, revelling her imprisoned chest. Remus' kissed along the balcony of her breasts before sneaking his hands over her shoulders and unclasping her bra as she found the strength to sit up, allowing him to undress her. 

When his fingers found her nipples she shot up in ecstasy, his mouth then engulfed her. Remus' tongue slithered across her peaks before pulling back and blowing cold air onto them, causing them to harden with the sensation of his breath. She whimpered under his touch growing increasingly more wet as his tongue circled around her areola before sucking it up into his mouth, his teeth grazing over her nipple.

Just as she was raising herself from the bed his free hand shot up to her throat, squeezing at the sides, the pressure caused the blood to rise to her face as she let out a broken moan, she couldn't have screamed if she tried.

Letting Moony take over, he held her hips down and ground himself into her clothed core, he could feel the heat emanating from her. His large hands engulfed her waist trying to keep her in place. Michelle allowed herself to be used by the alpha, lifting herself off the mattress in order for him to hike her robe up. Snaking down he didn't even bother to remove her underwear before he buried his head in her heat. 

Fully captivated by her scent, it seemed to make its way into Remus' brain as he was in such close proximity to the cause of it. She had soaked herself so much that even her thighs glistened under the light streaming through the curtains; His nose rubbed against her nub and his mouth bit and pulled at her garments before he had the thought to pull them off, he could finally drown himself in the scent. 

Her knickers discarded and lost somewhere in the room to be forgotten in the carnal pleasure, Remus' lapped at her core as if he was a starving dog (and let's be honest, he was) Michelle threw her head back, one hand grabbing the headboard of the bed and the other finding its place at home with her fingers tangled in his hair. His hand slowly stroked up from the bottom of her calf and past her knee, squeezing the top of her thigh. His thumb traced the outside of her folds as he devoured her. 

Her breath came out hard and heavy as her body worked overtime to keep up with him; her hips lifting and dropping back down in sync with his tongue caressing her intimacy. 

Remus' thumb found its way to her nub, allowing him to focus his mouth on her hole and the delicious flavour it was producing, he felt greedy being able to have her taste all to himself "Remus-" she already sounded so broken "Don't stop, please-" Again she paused to breathe; stopping wasn't even a thought that crossed his mind. Her body began to convulse under him, he could feel her quiver, the sounds leaving her throat made Remus go crazy, she screamed for him as she came around his mouth, his tongue that was still planted firmly inside her could feel her walls squeeze together in pleasure, he lapped up every single drop before she pulled his head back up to her own. 

Remus' cock was sprained against the confinements of his slacks, begging to be freed, throbbing for her touch; she granted him his own need. 

Her hands needily pawed at his trousers, undoing them with haste and pushing them below his hips, his boxers following in a timely fashion letting his member stand tall against his stomach. She found the strength to push him back on the bed, head near the footboard. Her heat rubbed against his cock, he could feel her slick drip onto him. Michelle kissed him once before travelling down his body; Much like he did for her. Her hot breath soon came in contact with his second head, her breath made it twitch in front of her eyes.

Soon enough she was kissing and licking her way up to his welcoming shaft, her mouth then welcoming him in. 

Remus sat back, watching her head envelop his member; her mouth was warm around him causing him to shiver under her; her hollowed cheeks were happily filled by his swelling cock, his hand holding the back of her head. The explicit sounds leaving her mouth were like music to his ears, after what felt like only a few seconds she pulled off of him, kissing her way back up his chest, once again her heat rubbed against him.

In a split second Remus flipped her over, pushing her face into the mattress and bitting at her ear, nuzzling into her neck asking for entrance, she allowed him. Without a second thought, his head pushed through the barrier of her folds and entered her fully, pulling her head back with her hair. She screamed out as he entered, finding herself being pulled onto her hands and knee's. 

Moony's chin slotted into her shoulder, his face nuzzling close to her own as he slammed deep into her, fucking her like a bitch in heat; She was loving it. She held herself up as much as she could but soon Michelle found her self in such pleasure that he couldn't, for a brief moment she dropped onto the bed, Remus saw her struggle; his strong hands held her up. 

He sat upright, bringing her with him; his knees bent under himself, her legs cupped his own as his hands held around her stomach, holding her above him whilst he rutted straight up into her. Michelle's head lulled backwards, dropping into his shoulder. He kisses up her cheek as he fucked into her, she could feel him start to throb and pulsate inside of her which only pushed her towards another orgasm "Cum with me" Remus' broken whisper broke her and seconds later they climaxed together. 

Her walls clenched around his length, milking him for everything he had, closing up around him in order to keep his seed lodged tight into her warmth "I can't pull out" Remus near cried although he was still rutting into her, straight into the hilt "It's ok, it's natural" she reassured him as he continued to shoot into her, swelling as he did so. 

Remus collapsed over Michelle, unable to move away from her (Not that he wanted to) they had been joint together "Bite me Remus?" she asked him as he was fighting to catch his breath "If you bite me, we could be bonded, do you want to bond with me?" Remus bit straight down on her pulse point without a word "ALPHA! " she screamed so loud, although neither of them cared if anyone heard. The second that his teeth broke the skin and the warm pooling of blood trickled into his mouth he felt the connection: He felt what she felt, her feeling, her emotions, everything, he could even feel her thoughts if he dug far enough.

The second wave of pleasure made itself known to each soul, bombarding them both with a totally new form of climax, once again Remus swelled inside of her, seed falling straight into her womb, and in turn, she clasped around him once more, craning her head upwards and screaming into the ceiling, being met with the warm feeling of her alpha's nose deep in her shoulder. His hands found her swollen stomach "That your pups alpha, I'll carry the strongest pups for you" she whispered to him "You'll be such a good mother, bearing my offspring so well, look at your stomach" The sight of her near pregnant belly set of his animal instincts.

They wriggled their way under the covers of Remus' bed sheets, still attached together after their breath had caught up with them, she explained that they would be glued together for at least an hour.


End file.
